doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Doctor Who Episodes
001. An Unearthly Child *002. The Daleks *003. The Edge of Destruction *004. Marco Polo *005. The Keys of Marinus *006. The Aztecs *007. The Sensorites *008. The Reign of Terror *009. Planet of Giants *010. The Dalek Invasion of Earth *011. The Rescue *012. The Romans *013. The Web Planet *014. The Crusade *015. The Space Museum *016. The Chase *017. The Time Meddler *018. Galaxy 4 *019. Mission to the Unknown *020. The Myth Makers *021. The Daleks' Master Plan *022. The Massacre of St. Bartholomew's Eve *023. The Ark *024. The Celestial Toymaker *025. The Gunfighters *026. The Savages *027. The War Machines *028. The Smugglers *029. The Tenth Planet *030. The Power of the Daleks *031. The Highlanders *032. The Underwater Menace *033. The Moonbase *034. The Macra Terror *035. The Faceless Ones *036. The Evil of the Daleks *037. The Tomb of the Cybermen *038. The Abominable Snowmen *039. The Ice Warriors *040. The Enemy of the World *041. The Web of Fear *042. Fury from the Deep *043. The Wheel in Space *044. The Dominators *045. The Mind Robber *046. The Invasion *047. The Krotons *048. The Seeds of Death *049. The Space Pirates *050. The War Games *051. Spearhead from Space *052. Doctor Who and the Silurians *053. The Ambassadors of Death *054. Inferno *055. Terror of the Autons *056. The Mind of Evil *057. The Claws of Axos *058. Colony in Space *059. The Dæmons *060. Day of the Daleks *061. The Curse of Peladon *062. The Sea Devils *063. The Mutants *064. The Time Monster *065. The Three Doctors *066. Carnival of Monsters *067. Frontier in Space *068. Planet of the Daleks *069. The Green Death *070. The Time Warrior *071. Invasion of the Dinosaurs *072. Death to the Daleks *073. The Monster of Peladon *074. Planet of the Spiders *075. Robot *076. The Ark in Space *077. The Sontaran Experiment *078. Genesis of the Daleks *079. Revenge of the Cybermen *080. Terror of the Zygons *081. Planet of Evil *082. Pyramids of Mars *083. The Android Invasion *084. The Brain of Morbius *085. The Seeds of Doom *086. The Masque of Mandragora *087. The Hand of Fear *088. The Deadly Assassin *089. The Face of Evil *090. The Robots of Death *091. The Talons of Weng-Chiang *092. Horror of Fang Rock *093. The Invisible Enemy *094. Image of the Fendahl *095. The Sun Makers *096. Underworld *097. The Invasion of Time *098. The Ribos Operation *099. The Pirate Planet *100. The Stones of Blood *101. The Androids of Tara *102. The Power of Kroll *103. The Armageddon Factor *104. Destiny of the Daleks *105. City of Death *106. The Creature from the Pit *107. Nightmare of Eden *108. The Horns of Nimon *109. Shada *110. The Leisure Hive *111. Meglos *112. Full Circle *113. State of Decay *114. Warriors' Gate *115. The Keeper of Traken *116. Logopolis *117. Castrovalva *118. Four to Doomsday *119. Kinda *120. The Visitation *121. Black Orchid *122. Earthshock *123. Time-Flight *124. Arc of Infinity *125. Snakedance *126. Mawdryn Undead *127. Terminus *128. Enlightenment *129. The King's Demons *130. The Five Doctors *131. Warriors of the Deep *132. The Awakening *133. Frontios *134. Resurrection of the Daleks *135. Planet of Fire *136. The Caves of Androzani *137. The Twin Dilemma *138. Attack of the Cybermen *139. Vengeance on Varos *140. The Mark of the Rani *141. The Two Doctors *142. Timelash *143. Revelation of the Daleks *144. The Mysterious Planet (The Trial of a Time Lord - Parts 1-4) *145. Mindwarp (The Trial of a Time Lord - Parts 5-8) *146. Terror of the Vervoids (The Trial of a Time Lord - Parts 9-12) *147. The Ultimate Foe (The Trial of a Time Lord - Parts 13-14) *148. Time and the Rani *149. Paradise Towers *150. Delta and the Bannermen *151. Dragonfire *152. Remembrance of the Daleks *153. The Happiness Patrol *154. Silver Nemesis *155. The Greatest Show in the Galaxy *156. Battlefield *157. Ghost Light *158. The Curse of Fenric *159. Survival *160. The Movie *161. Rose *162. The End of the World *163. The Unquiet Dead *164a. Aliens of London *164b. World War Three *165. Dalek *166. The Long Game *167. Father's Day *168a. The Empty Child *168b. The Doctor Dances *169. Boom Town *170a. Bad Wolf *170b. The Parting of the Ways *170.5. Children in Need Special *171. The Christmas Invasion *172. New Earth *173. Tooth and Claw *174. School Reunion *175. The Girl in the Fireplace *176a. Rise of the Cybermen *176b. The Age of Steel *177. The Idiot's Lantern *178a. The Impossible Planet *178b. The Satan Pit *179. Love & Monsters *180. Fear Her *181a. Army of Ghosts *181b. Doomsday *182. The Runaway Bride *183. Smith and Jones *184. The Shakespeare Code *185. Gridlock *186a. Daleks in Manhattan *186b. Evolution of the Daleks *187. The Lazarus Experiment *188. 42 *189a. Human Nature *189b. The Family of Blood *190. Blink *191a. Utopia *191b. The Sound of Drums *191c. Last of the Time Lords *191.5. Time Crash *192. Voyage of the Damned *193. Partners in Crime *194. The Fires of Pompeii *195. Planet of the Ood *196a. The Sontaran Stratagem *196b. The Poison Sky *197. The Doctor's Daughter *198. The Unicorn and the Wasp *199a. Silence in the Library *199b. Forest of the Dead *200. Midnight *201a. Turn Left *201b. The Stolen Earth *201c. Journey's End *202. The Next Doctor *203. Planet of the Dead *204. The Waters of Mars *